In recent years, advances in technology, as well as ever-evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. One of the changes involves the complexity of the electrical and drive systems within automobiles, particularly alternative fuel vehicles, such as hybrid, battery electric, and fuel cell vehicles. Such alternative fuel vehicles typically use one or more electric motors, perhaps in combination with another actuator, to drive the wheels.
If the vehicle exhibits performance symptoms that indicate a problem with one of the drive components, it is difficult to determine exactly which component is not operating properly. Conventional testing methods often require at least partial disassembly of the vehicle, which significantly increases maintenance costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system for testing an electric automotive drive system that stresses the various components of the system to expose possible future failures. Additionally, it is desirable to provide such a method and system that allows the components to be tested without having to remove any of the components. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.